


Unbridled Lust

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-25
Updated: 2003-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl won't shut up, but David has ideas about what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbridled Lust

It drives David nuts when Karl just. won't. shut. up. Drives him up the wall, in fact, to the point where he's walked out on Karl with an aching cock and a scowl, swearing he was never going to go anywhere near that fucker again.

This is different, though. This is better.

Karl's making noise, all right -- loud grunting gasps, harsh groans, screaming, even. But they're all hidden behind the bit gag. David grins, pushing hard into Karl, knowing Karl's going to get him back for this later, but hell, Karl lost the bet. _Any way you want it, Dave,_ he'd said, and David's eyes had sparkled. Karl is lucky he's not wearing a bridle. But then, there's always next time.


End file.
